Finding You
by dazzleme787
Summary: Bella Whitlock, daughter of Major Jasper Whitlock, was raised by her Nana til shes turned at 17 by her now 'cousin' Angela. Reunited in forks 148 yrs later wen Bella an Angie deiced to settle 4 a bit. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! EmxB ExAn JxA RxOC-RATED T 4Now
1. If I Die Young prolog

** FULL SUMMARY::: Isaella Whitlock is the daughter of the famous Major Jasper Whitlock, the youngest Major in the Civil war. After Jasper joined the army Bella was raised by her Nana while her father was away. that was until shes turned at 17 by her now 'cousin' Angela. Reunited in forks 148 yrs later when Bella an Angie deiced to try settling down for a bit . As Bella and Jasper try to make up for the years they spent apart, a bond begins growing with all of her new family members...and some old ones! How close will her and her rough and gentle Tennessee man get?**

Dazzle: IM BACK! *cue evil laugh*

_Bella: Bout time! I been bouncing around in your head long enough..._

Dazzle: its dark and scary in there huh? *grin widly*

_Bella: You have NO idea! *Shudders*_

**Jasper: hey baby girl! Dazzle... why is my girl shuddering?**

Dazzle: umm... I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT THE PLOT BUNNIES GIVE ME! SM OWNS ALL...BYE! *runs out the door before Bella tells Jasper*

**Jasper:...enjoy the story?**

* * *

**FINDING YOU**

-Prolog-

**If I Die Young**

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_ She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_  
_ Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _  
_ Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well _  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ If I die young bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

Part I- JPOV _1862-_

"Daddy don leave! Please! I'lls be good I swears!" my four year old daughter Isabella pleaded as she clung to my leg. Isabella Marie Whitlock is the light of my life and I wouldn't give her up for the world, but I joined the Army when I was 18 and this is one of the few times I was able to come home.

I married Lettie Sanchez against the town wishes and to Momma's delight when I was 16. She up and six months to the day after Isabella was born and never looked back and to be honest I was grateful. She never loved me like she made me believe, she just wanted the bragging rights over taming the "Wild Whitlock". Compared to my reserved brother, Peter, I was one wild child and we were both the pride and joy of our parents.i been in a year now and got six months left before my terms up and I can opt out and come home for good.

Leaving my baby girl is the hardest part about this but in the two years I have been in I am the youngest Major, and they think I'm 22 now. My brother surprised us all by following in my footsteps a year ago and joined the war too.

"I'll be home soon Honey Comb." I told my girl as I lifter her up and crushed her to me before passing her off to Momma. Since Daddy passed she is the one raising my girl on her own, and I couldn't be more grateful. i handed her my pocket watch as I had taken to doing when I left. "Keep this safe for me and I'll always be with you baby girl."

"You come back Safe ya hear, Or _I'll whup ya like a rented mule_ mys self when I catch up!" Momma threatened with a serious look in her eyes. 100 screaming Yankees I can deal with no problem, but pissin' off Momma scares the hell outta me!

"Yes ma'am" I said kissing her cheek before I mounted up on my horse Missy. "Saddle up!"

" Alright Major, orders are to Charleston." my captain told me as we trotted up the hill that looked down on the last bit of our little town outside San Antonio. I took a moment to look back as was greeted by the sight of my baby girl in Momma's arms as they both stood on the porch waving us off.

_On to Charleston I guess _ I thought as we headed off...

* * *

Part II- BPOV _1875_ (13 years later)-

"Nana I'm home!" I called out as I walked through the door with a string of trout over my shoulder. Today's my 17th birthday and I couldn't be more excited! My Nana lost both my daddy and my Uncle Peter in the War of Northern Aggression and its been me and her ever since. She taught me everything I know; how to sew and cook as well as fish and hunt and ride. I am proud to say I am one well rounded filly thanks to her. Nana's always said I was my fathers daughter and she couldn't be more proud of me. She loves to joke that I have horns holding up my halo with all the trouble I get into and out of.

"Nana?" I called back realizing she hadn't answered me with the usual _Where ya been Honey Comb?_ I walked into the kitchen thinking she might be there like she normally was this time of afternoon. I set my fish on the table when I saw she wasn't anywhere in there, _Maybe she's _napping I thought as I pulled out my daddy's pocket. It was half past noon and she wasn't up yet? I had had my daddy's watch since the day he left home the final time and he told me to keep it safe. When he went missing they brought us all of his things, including Missy who was currently munching the grass in the front pasture.

Cautiously I waled into the sitting room and couldn't bite back the scream I let out. My Nana laying on the floor in a pool of blood as a man was crouched over her torn open throat lappin' up the blood like a cat does cream. As soon as the sound left my mouth the man, no creature's, head snapped up and locked eyes with mine. They were the brightest shade of crimson I have ever seen and never seen in someones eyes. In a instant he lunged for me, thankfully my Papa taught Nana to defend herself be fore he passed and she taught me too.

I quickly stepped aside, but I wasn't fast enough and he brought us both down with him on top. I didn't think as I brought a knee up into his family jewels and shoved him off as he roared in pain. I didn't waste time as I quickly jumped to my feet and sprinted to the door, whistling for Missy who was there before I fished the high pitched sound. I launched my self off the porch and into the saddle as I heard the thing bust through the front door. I kicked her into gear and we tried to race off, not making it more than twenty feet when it collided with Missy's flank and brought us all down again. I hope Missy got away as I suddenly found myself fully pinned under the thing. I knew I was as good as dead and closed my eyes in preparation to meet my maker.

_See you soon Daddy_ was my last thought as I felt teeth sink into my neck...

* * *

Dazzle: *peeks in and see's no one* ok so i hoped you liked the start of my new story! it started out as just a random thought i scribbled down in on of my classes and grew as i got bored listening to the teacher lecture in the giant lecture hall on campus. I'll update as often as i can and i'll try not to let this one fizzle out like my last one. i have TONS of fanfics written with all sorts of pairings, but im too chicken to post most... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i won;t know if this is a story you want to me to continue if you dont review. Fans and Flames welcome (though i don't pay attention to flames it lets me know you read it!)

Bella: *sneaks in* BOOO!

Dazzle: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Bella: HE HE HE gets her every time...


	2. If The Good Die Young

Dazzle: Hi ya! well here it is, Chapter 2!  
**Angela: YAY! i'm in this one!**  
Dazzle: haha your in most of them Angie.  
_Bella: *sneaks into the room* Of Cours she is, she's my PIC._  
Dazzle: *jumps really high and lands on her butt* Stop doing that!  
_Bella: but its so fun!_  
Dazzle: GRR! you do the disclaimer Angie. *walks out*  
_Bella: somone didnt have there chocloate today!_  
**Angie: Dazzle owns nothing but what the plott bunnies gave her. SM owns all...even me!**

**

* * *

**

**If the Good Die Young**

_Well I got a good heart, I wouldn't hurt a soul  
But I'm gonna keep rocking till they call that roll  
Old he's gonna have to wait  
I'm gonna go to heaven but I might be late_

_And if the good die young  
if the good die young  
They got the jams, we'll have some fun  
Cause I'm gonna live forever if the good die young  
_

**_Bpov_****_- Present time_**

"Bella come on! New town, new school, new hell to raise!" my partner in crime called up to me as I pulled on my worn in cowboy boots and headed for the stairs. Angela Webber is not only my best friend, but she is my savior. She beat off that scumbag who attacked me and turned me into a vampire like her, a vegetarian of sorts. I refuse to kill innocent people just to eat and she is the same way, so instead we eat animals. They are by far not as good, but killing them I can live with!

"I'm commin', hold ya hat on!" I drawled out as I slid down the banister and hopped of right front of her. After 135 years I still haven't shaken my southern roots and I hope I never will. We strutted out the door laughing and over to our vehicles. Angie jumped into her cherry red convertible Corvette Sting Ray and I hopped on to my black Harley pulling my helmet on. It's been about 20 years since we settled anywhere for more than a few months, neither of us like to stay in one place long.

This is what brings us to Forks, Washington; the rainiest and gloomiest small town on the west coast. It seemed to be the perfect place for a couple of hell rasin' vampires to settle down for a couple of years. We both are enrolled as juniors in the local high school, home of the Forks Spartan's. As we approached the drive way I saw Angie look in my direction.

_Shall we introduce our new peers to the Crazy Cousins?_ -She thought to me. Both of us have gifts and we used them to have as much fun as possible! I can communicate telepathically as well as move things with my mind, she is a physical and mental shield and it comes in handy when we run into others of our kind. Not mention I'm the only one who can get through either of her shield without her permission, it's the shared venom.

_Of course, we wouldn't be us if we didn't! –_ I thought back to her and we laughed as we lined up for our entrance. I mean seriously, what is the point of being a teenage vampire if you don't act like it once in a while (or all the time in our case). I let her take the lead as she hit the gas and whipped the car into the parking lot, found a space, and locked up the brakes to park perfectly. _My Turn!-_ I thought to her as I raced into the lot like a bat out of hell, lined up with the spot next to her and gunned it. I pulled a wheelie and brought the bike down gracefully and parked.

With almost practiced choreography she opened her door as I killed my engine and swung both of feet out the door heels first as I swung my leg over the bike. We stood next to each other as I reached up and pulled my helmet off, locking arms and strolled in the direction of the office with all eyes on us. Ok we can be attention whores at times, but we really don't care for all eyes on us. We just like messin' with people.

We made it all the way to the outside doors when a scent we were familiar with caught our senses. We froze and carefully turned to scan the parking lot our eyes looking with a small group two cars down from our own parking spots.

"Guess we ain't the only ones here Angie." I whispered and she nodded as I felt her throw up her shield around us. I could pick up most of their thoughts and they didn't seem hostile, just curious and a few of them friendly. "Come on, new hell to raise remember," I chuckled out and dragged her along with me into the office.

"Hello Dears! You must be the new students, Isabella Whitlock and Angela Webber right?" A sweet old lady behind the counter asked as we approached. Wow did she look like my Nana! " Here are your time tables and a map of the campus, be sure to have your teachers sign your time tables and bring them back here at the end of the day. If you need anything dears just come let me know!"

Taking the papers and thanking the old lady we headed out to look them over. Imagine our joy when we realized we had all our classes together, this may be a fun year yet! Realizing our first class was history as we walked into the class room across the hall (conveniently) we burst out laughing. History is always our favorite class cause it's the one we really don't have to pay attention to, I mean we lived through it all anyway.

"You must be the new students; I'll take your tables." Our teacher grumbled. "Please tell me… what's so funny?" I was just about to answer him when I caught one of the scents from outside and it stopped our laughter. Sitting in the back, between the only two open seats, was one of the girls from the parking lot. _We have a problem- _Angela thought to me and I nodded my head at her to tell her I understood as I tried to zero in on the female vampires thoughts.

_Who are they? Why are they here? They better not try to start anything, we were here first! I better text Jasper; he'll know how to handle this. I wonder if I should get a new phone?—_so, she was as nervous at our presence as we were. Taking a good look at her I couldn't figure why, I mean this woman was absolutely beautiful and her attitude seemed to show that she knew it. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes showed fierceness even mine when I am angry lack.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" the teacher said as he leaned against the desk. Ugh here we go with the story telling shit, it annoys me to no end that teachers always want you to tell them something then they actually don't really care anyway.

"I'm Isabella Whitlock, but I go's by Bella. I'm a military brat from Texas and this here is ma cousin Angela." I said with a shrug. It was always the same story in every town, we were cousins cause we didn't look enough alike to be sisters. My Long mahogany hair had blond streaks she had shorter jet black hair wit minute traces of red in them, I was taller and more athletically built and she was quiet petite. That and I'm Southern where she's from Indiana, both our dad's fought in the war on opposite sides. I know what your thinking, who'd of thought a Yankee, would save a Rebel?

"I'm Angela Webber, I'm a military brat like my cousin, I'm from Indiana and this is our first time on the west coast." She said before the teacher told us to take our seats. Which we did cautiously. I kept a close watch on her thoughts and after the initial curiosity and skepticism wore off they turned very vain and really annoying. She didn't try to talk to us in class, though she did keep an eye on us as we all pretended to pay attention.

When the bell rang Angie and I were up and out of that class as quick as we could without looking suspicious. Our next class held no other vampires, but the two after did. We got lucky and in both classes they were seated with their backs to us and on opposite sides of their room. Their thoughts like the one in our first class were suspicious and curious as well. Though the little pixie looking girl in our class before lunch did seem to have an odd fascination with being our 'new best friends' as she put it.

We decided not to risk any confrontation with them come lunch and both escaped to the crowed and yet silent confines of the library, and we skipped gym as well seeing as we found out they are all in that class. The end of the day found us yet again in a class with one of them, the same penny headed one from our second class, and I found Angela staring at him in lust. When the bell rang we didn't leave as quickly, instead lingering around waiting for the humans to clear out, we both knew we couldn't avoid them in the parking lot but maybe if there were no one around no one would get hurt…but them! I almost wanted them to try something; I had been on high alert all day and not had any fun!

We finally walked out into the empty lot to be blindsided by the entire group surrounding us. I felt someone's deliciously rough and yet gentle hands pull my arms behind me and attempt to restrain me. I was so lost in the sudden tingling feeling his hands were causing I didn't even try to fight. Angel ended up in a similar position with the penny head holding her and the other three stood in front of us.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" a tall scared blond male asked me trying to sound tough. I could pick up a bit of a Texas twang in his voice but it was his face that startled me. He looked familiar, almost too familiar.

Just you're friendly Neighborhood Vegetarians looking to settle in one place for a while." Angie said and I laughed at her Spiderman reference. Only she could pull off a comic book hint in a situation like this. I felt the hands around me shake as whoever held me tried not to laugh, he must have caught it too.

"If this is what ya'll call hospitality, I'd rather a rattle down my britches" I drawled out one of my Nan's famous sayings. The tall Tough Guy's eyes went wide as he took me in and the big guy holding me shook some more. _I wonder what it will take to make him break. - _I thought to Angie and she subtly shrugged while biting back her own laughter.

"Let 'em go guys," Tough Guy said, his accent closer to the surface now. His voice hit a nerve as I tried to wrack my brain for how I knew him. "My apologies ma'am, but where ya from?"

"Texas born and breed, but I been around." I said pulling out my pocket watch and fingering it like it was a worry stone, sadly it doesn't work anymore but I plan on getting it fixed if I can soon. I saw Tough Guys eyes zero in on my most beloved possession then snapped to my face. He seemed to be searching for something, but before he could say anything the pixie stepped up.

"Would you guys mind coming over to our house with us so we can talk and maybe take a hunt later?" she asked like she already knew the answer. I glanced at Angela and she shrugged before nodding. "Great! Just follow us to our place." She turned and practically danced away. They all headed over to the silver Volvo and the big Jeep as we made our way to our vehicles.

We left the lot and headed to their house, the entire ride was nerve wracking for me. I knew this guy and I couldn't figure from where. For all I know he could be the one who attacked me that day, I mean Angie ran him off but he disappeared before she could catch him.

Pulling up to the place took my breath away, the place was huge and open, and that's from the outside, their house, no mansion (there was no way that this could be considered a mere house), in a very short time. I hopped off my bike as pulled my helmet off as I felt Angie take my free hand in hers silently reminding me we were in this together as we followed them inside.

I finally got a real good look at the sexy man who held me earlier and DAMN! That man was sexy as hell! He had short curly brown hair and golden eyes I could get lost in. he was muscular and well built, looking like the perfect linebacker. I could see those rough yet gentle hands of his and they looked as big as they had felt. Plain and simple he looked like the man of my long ago dreams. I caught him looking me over like I had just been doing to him and our eyes suddenly locked sending an involuntary shiver up my spine as he grinned.

"Carlisle, Esme, we have Guests." Penny head said and we heard shuffling upstairs as they ushered us into the living room asking us to make ourselves comfortable. Wow this is a switch from the gang like way they acted at school! I noticed as Angela sat down Penny's eyes never left her, and vice versa. Hmmm maybe there is something there for her, she's been alone as long as I have and I know she craves to be loved (what girl doesn't).

I could feel the tough guy looking at me and I locked eyes with him as soon as I looked in his direction. Why do I feel so happy to see him when I can't even figure out how I know him? I didn't have long to think this over as yet another pair of vampires walked into the room, a tall blond male and a caramel haired female. They looked like the parents should, loving and caring. The female's eyes reminded me of my own Nana's, I could see the huge amount of compassion, love, and kindness and yet the fierce need to protect her family. As they said hello I zeroed back in on Mr. Tough Guy trying to get a fix on his thoughts when... OH HOLY SHIT!

* * *

Dazzle: i was working on this chapter all day trying to get it right! i hope you like it Jasper POV next.

Bella: So whats with the cliffie?

Dazzle: well... you'll just have to find out!

Bella: your mean!

Dazzle: don't make me put you back in the scary place!

Bella: *shudders* sorry... Please Read and Review for Dazzle! she loves input and suggestions.

Dazzle: Yep! i pretty much have half the story written, its just a matter of editing and posting, but i always have room for suggestions! Please review so i know you like what im writting...Reviews make my day!


	3. Daddy's Girl

Dazzle: well here is your next chappie!  
**Angela: YAY! i'm in this one too!**  
Dazzle: i told you, your in most of them Angie. sorry it took a bit to get up, if you haven't seen yet i have another story i working on as well called **_Renegades_**; it's a Peter and Bella.  
_Bella: i like both of them!_  
Dazzle: why thanks Bella ^^ Bella why don't you doo the disclaimer?

**_Bella: __Dazzle owns nothing but what the plott bunnies gave her. SM owns all...even me!_**

**

* * *

**

**Daddy's Girl**

_I recall the day I took you on a fishin' trip,  
You said: 'Daddy won't that hook hurt the fishes' lip?'  
And you said if they don't get air, those things in the can will die.  
So we turned the worms all loose and chased some butterflies._

JPOV-

I stared at the pair of nervous girls as I tried to push old thoughts of my daughter out of my head. She looked just like I had imagined ahs would at seventeen, she ever sounded like a grown up version of my Isabella. I was startled when I first saw here and felt the pull in my head like I knew her from somewhere, I put that aside as thoughts of Bella on my Momma's hip as I rode away that last time invaded my head like they hadn't in years.

When she spoke with that Texas twang that sounded like it came from my old hometown outside San Antonio, my heart clenched and I regretted that leaving that last day all over again. I tried to push it all away like I have been doing for the last 152 years. We went through the day trying to figure out who these girls were and why they were here, praying they weren't a threat. I was almost sure they were just settling down, like us, for a while. I had managed to push away all thoughts on my daughter, but then that girl popped off with one of my Momma's favorite sayings and they all came rushing back.

I noticed her fumbling with something near her pocket and I couldn't help myself as I zeroed in on an antique pocket watch that looked like mine. I suddenly looked at her closer and could see my family in her face. That smile that looked like my mine, her hair like Momma's but the color of my brother Peter, all seemed to scream at me. Then the voice clicked in my head; the accent and the familiar timber fit. I didn't want to think that way though and tried to push it aside as coincidence, but that watch pulled to me.

My father gifted me with a gold watch the day my wife brought Isabella in to the world. It had a very personal inscription in it, something that he always told me and my brother. I gave it to her like I had so many times when I was leaving, not 152 years after I last said goodbye a woman sits in front of me, eyes glued to me, holding and fiddling with a watch just like it like it was her life line.

"_The Love of a Father Runs Deep _" I muttered thinking of the inscription. She stiffened and our eyes locked as her jaw hit the floor. I couldn't deny it anymore and I had no more doubts, I am looking at my 17 year old daughter and she is a vampire.

"No...No! You're dead...you died! Nana said...the soldier brought ya stuff...Missy.." She suddenly started rambling as she looked at me in horror and disbelief as she panicked. I guess I'm not the only one who finally made the connection.

"She can read minds too Jasper and she figured it out form you making connections over there." Edward said his eyes locked on her friend.

"Isabella, Darlin', calm down." I said slowly walking over to her. She jumped off the couch backwards and walked away backwards from me.

"NO! They said you were dead! They buried you in San Antonio...you never came home." she squeaked out the last part as she backed into the wall. I could feel the joy in her, but it was overridden with panic and sorrow and a little fear. The fear hurt, my beautiful daughter was afraid of me. I watched her slide down the wall shaking her head.

"No...Not afraid of you, afraid this isn't real." she uttered almost so low I missed it. I had been trying to send her calming vibes but they were bouncing off, now I felt them start to soak in as she looked up at me.

"Oh honey comb, I'm right here, I'm alright." I said closing the gap between us and crouching down to her level. "If I'm not real than neither are you sweetie." I could feel the worry and confusion in the room and it wasn't getting any better the longer we kept them in the dark. I brushed the hair t of her eyes like I had when she was a little girl and she leaned into my hand. Suddenly she was in my arms, her arms around my neck and her head buried in my chest as she silently sobbed. I held her too me as I reveled in the utter joy that pierced my heart, I was truly blissfully happy like I hadn't been in all these years.

"Jasper?" I heard my vampire mother question. "Honey what's going on?"

"Esme, my love, give them a second." I head Carlisle, vampire father, say as I picked up my daughter and cradled her to before walking us back to where she had previously been sitting. I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her and she slowly quieted.

"I missed you so much Daddy." she murmured into my chest as her sobs finally stopped. I heard the sharp intake of breath that showed they were all watching us.

"Oh my baby girl I missed you too." I sighed, content with her in my arms. The only person who knew I was a father was my wife, my mother, and my father (because Esme told him everything). My siblings didn't have a clue, it hurt to think about what she might be doing now or who she was. Even with Edward's ability to read mind, he never found out.

"Jasper, please, who the hell is she?" Rosalie asked concerned and worried.

" Yes, introductions are in order." Bella's friend said as Bella straightened herself out and sat up, not making one move to leave my lap. " I'm Angela Webber"

"I-I'm Is-Isabella Whitlock" she said stuttering at first there was utter silence following her introduction. Everyone's eyes wandered from me to her and then to Alice who just sat there grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

" You're Bella? You're our Jasper's littler girl?" Esme said shocked and Bella nodded.

"Wait! Jasper, you're a dad and never told us?" Rose said.

"How come I Never knew?" Edward put in.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." my big burly brother said locking eyes and introducing himself to my daughter. I could feel the lust and love rolling off both of them, well hell. I get her back and she up and falls for my brother! Me and him are so going to have a talk later!

"Hi." she said softly looking at him.

"I'm Edward Cullen." my other brother said introducing himself and she tore her eyes away from Emmett to look at him.

"Rosalie Hale"

" I'm Esme Cullen, it's wonderful to meet you" my mom said beaming.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, head of this family. My wife is right, it is a pleasure." he said smiling.

"I'm Alice Whitlock" my wife said from across the room looking very pleased herself. I felt the amazement from my daughter as she looked at me. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and held it to her face and I had to stop myself form laughing as she inspected my wedding ring.

"Well daymn, guess I should just call ya Momma." She laughed.

"If you want to." Alice laughed right along with her and it made my heart soar. "So Honey, care to share?" I have to be honest, I am really curious as to how my baby girl is standing here (well sitting on my lap) today?

"Well I was born..." she started.

"September 23, 1862; nine months to the day I married your mother. You were so tiny, only 'bout five pounds, an ya wouldn' cry. No matter how hard the doc smacked ya, you were quiet. I was the proudest man on the planet that day, which was when your granddaddy gave me that watch." I interrupted, I couldn't help it.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Jasper dear." Esme said getting choked up. I was happy, almost annoyingly so.

The last time I saw you was two months before Lettie and Maria found me, Momma had you on her hip and ya'll were waving me off." I said kissing her temple. I felt her stiffen up at the mention of her mother's name. I started to wonder if she put two and two together when she didn't say anything.

"Lettie? As in the walking incubator?" she said rushing to her feet to face me. "You left me after I begged you to stay and you got to end up with my MOTHER?"

"Bella, it's not…" I started I could feel the hurt and anger rolling off her

"Don' tell me _it's not like that…_ I went through hell without ya there! Nana don' know how ta raise a girl, she was the only girl in her family an then she had you an Uncle Peter. She raised me best she could an I put up wit all the shit they talked bout me an her behind her back while ya got your jollies off wit my egg donor!" she yelled. Well one thing's for certain, she got Momma's temper alright.

"Bet your glad you killed that bitch, Bella." Angela said with a smug smirk. Everything stopped as Bella's face broke out into a calm, eerie grin.

"Damn Straight! Bitch shoulda left me alone." Bella said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"You killed your own mother?" Esme gasped appalled. I could feel the fear and hurt radiating off her and it caused me to start to growl softly.

" So now your growling at me pop?" she said through clenched teeth. And I shut up. I didn't mean to do that. "it was kill her or let her drag me down to Mexico to help my psycho aunt. I guess if I would have followed her she would have led me to you sooner, but judgin' by that reaction not sure if I even wanna stay here now."

"I didn't mean it like that darlin', I never wanted to go with her!" I pleaded with her to understand.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at me hard.

"She and your egoistical crazy aunt captured me in Charleston and turned me to help them. Lettie knew I was a good fighter and always had been, it was her idea. I never wanted to leave you honey comb." I said sadly. I couldn't stand her thinking I left her for that stupid slut, I mean hell once she had me down there she never looked twice at me and she was my WIFE!

My poor daughter looked lost at this, I could feel the disbelief and apprehension rolling off her, mixed with understanding and that eerie calm. She suddenly let out a big breath and sat straight down on the floor cross legged.

"My head is spinnin', you left Daddy. I begged you not to go and you left me promising me and Nana you would be back. You never came home, I thought for the longest time it was my fault. Now I find out the evil one was the reason and …. God this is so confusing!" she breathed out putting her head in her hands. I watched, not knowing how to comfort her, as Emmett got up and sat down next to her on the floor stroking her hair and looking at her concern red. I knew a true soul mating when I saw one, hell I could feel the mutual love rolling off them and I would be lying if I said it didn't piss me off.

I mean they haven't even said more than "Hi," I just got her back and I'm gonna have to share? I was going to say something when she looked up at and Angie, a silent communication passing between them. She got up and left without a word, where the hell was she going?

* * *

Dazzle: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to edit it and get it right!

Bella: i know where i'm headed!

Dazzle: we know you do so SHH!

Bella: your mean!

Dazzle: i know but you like it that way.

Bella: sometimes...

Dazzle: well i hoped you like this chapter, the next one will be up sooner i hope. please read and review! Reviews make my day!


	4. Not Ready to make Nice

Jasper: Dazzel owns nothing! SM owns all characters and songs belong to their owner.

Angie: Dazzel is still trying to get her writing flow back!

Dazzel: i know it's not the longest chaper i have done, but the next one will be up to par!

* * *

**I'm not ready to make nice**

_'m not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

Bpov-

_I'm going out for a couple, I got to clear my head Angie.-_ I thought looking at my best friend and savior.

_I know Bella, I am actually surprised you lasted this long. I'll try and hold them off but I make no promises.-_ she thought back as I got up and left without another word. I just had to get out of there, between finding my long lost father and the strange feelings I seemed to have conjured up I feel like I'm going to over load at any moment.

I quietly walked through the woods trying to put my head in order, before I knew it I was standing in the field behind our house. I chuckled to myself as Missy's thoughts barged into my head, she was singing Good Ride Cowboy as she made her way through the woods to where I was standing.

_Wanna go for a ride Bella?-_ She thought stopping in front of me and pushing her nose into my open palm. I chuckled before kissing her nose and climbing up, who would have thought vampire venom had an effect on horses. We gallopped off through the woods at a speed normal animals could never achieve. I may love my Hog, but nothing beats _real_ horse power. As we flew through the woods at breakneck speed I thought about what was happening, what had happened, and came to one simple conclusion: It didn't matter. Really, it wasn't his fault he never came back and it wasn't his fault he didn't know I was still around.

_Wanna play Bells?_ -Missy's voice invaded my thoughts and the rest of my worries faded into the background as I nudged her into a big empty clearing she had found. I moved some near by boulders into the middle of the field and started practicing looping around them like I was running a barrel race. Laughing my head off as I swung my legs up and stood on her back before she rounded the front one and never slowed down.

We had been having too much fun to notice anything around us, so when we stopped for a break and heard clapping both of us were startled and she reared. I back flipped off her and landed in a defensive crouch before realizing it was Angie and Daddy standing there, along with the other Cullen's.

"When did y'all get here?" I asked tentatively as I rose from my crouch glaring at Angie. She's the only one who would've know where to find me. It wasn't a secret seeing as typicaly when I was stressed or something me and Missy could be found carelessly playing around.

_Sorry cuz, but your dad wanted to know where the hell you were. I swear your gonna have to break him in, he is still in the mindset of a four year old you-_ Angie laughed. I flipped her off and was immediately scolded for it.

"Isabella that's not nice" Dad said and I looked at him with an 'are you serious' expression. Damn I hate when Angie is right!

"Dude, I am a grown ass woman an' I don take kindly ta bein' scolded by anyone. You may be my father, but that is one thin' you need to get straight in ya head." I said glaring before turning to Missy. I had a feeling he was gonna say something but Emmett beat him to it.

"How is it that horse lets you near her? Animals are afraid of us, its instinct." he questioned frustratedly and I bit back a laugh.

"Cause Darlin' she ain't your normal Horse, she's a vamp horse. Ain't that right Missy?" I said patting her neck as she laid her head on my shoulder and pawed the ground. I felt her body tense as she looked over my shoulder and guessed she spotted Jasper.

_Daddy?-_ she questioned curiously and I nodded. Excitedly she reared and ran over to him knocking him down and standing over him. She has always considered him her dad and me and her are like sisters, Well he did raise her from a colt himself.

Angie and I fell to the ground laughing, she didn't need to read Missy's mind to know she recognized him. Everyone was else was looking at us all in an exasperated confusion as they tried not to laugh. Jasper looked afraid at first then confused before he realized what was going on, then he jumped up and let out a Texas sized Whoop.

"I told you they brought us Missy, just not that she got turned with me..." I said as he jumped on her back and started trotting around the field. Now I would be lying if I wasn't a little...ok more than a little worried that he may take her back. After all these years it's just been the three of us; Angie, Missy, and me. We've gotten along just fine and as glad as I am to find Daddy, I don't want things to change too much.

_What you thinkin' bout over there?- _Angie thought at me. I hadn't really looked at her since they got her, just long enough to spot where she was. Now looking in her direction, I didn't like what I saw. She was standing in the arms of Edward leaning against his chest like it was the most comfortable place she had ever been. I looked from where she was to where daddy was up on Missy and felt as if my world had just stopped.

"Oh holy hell" I sighed audibly and turned to walk back to my house.

_Where are you going? What's wrong B? - _Angie asked as I walked away in the direction of our house. _I'm going home..._ was all I said.

* * *

Dazzel: well as short as it was i hope you enjoyed it. please review! and i just wanted to say thank you all again for your prayers for my family.


	5. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

_**Dazzel: Well i know it's been a long time coming, and this is short...**_

_Bella: She means realllly Short_

_**Dazzel: thats what a teaser is B.**_

Jasper: Don't worry the rest of the chapter and others are in production and Forgive Dazzle, college is back in session and this summer was difficult to do anything.

**_Dazzle: yea, it was rough as heck...well i hope this will satisfy you for now, i have the whole upcoming weekend free and plan on writting alot so you may get more than one chapter this weekend!_**

_Bella: She owns nothing but what the plot bunnies give her!_

* * *

**Who says you can't go home**

_****__Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_****__There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home_**  
**

_**BPOV-**_

I made it back to the house in record time and stopped just long enough to pack my important things in my Army Rucksack before taking off. Daddy took Missy, Edward took Angie, Everything was changing and changing too quickly. I don't like change, every time things change on me bad things happen. My plan was to get the hell out of dodge before all hell broke loose. I slung my bag over my Shoulder and booked it out of town, I knew where I was headed. When I said _Home_, I didn't mean back to the house we were currently occupyin', I meant Texas...

_**JPOV**_

"Oh Holy Hell" I heard my girl sigh, as I turned to look at her she was gone. What is it with her and running off?

"Somethings wrong!" Angie said sternly as she studied the spot I'm assuming Bella had been occupying. She had a look of horror and confusion on her face and I didn't like the thoughts that conjured up.

"What?" I demanded as I dismounted my horse.

"She said she's going home... She has never called anything home..." Angie said looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Esme Asked.

" I mean that in all the years we have been together she had NEVER called anywhere we have ever lived or stayed home, and she said she's going home. OH Shit, OK not good..." Angie started rambling. "What changed? What changed? What Changed?" she started pacing and thinking.

"What are you talking about? Where did my daughter go?" I demanded in a voice that made all but her shiver. She looked at me hard for a moment, like she was searching for something in my eyes.

"You! Edward...Missy...Everything! It's all changed, and she knows it. And don't use your wannabe strong tone with me, it ain't impressive. Ya wan' Impressive, talk to B when she's pissed." Angie said and shocked me.

"What do you mean by change?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella doesn't handle change well, when things change she usually ends up worse for the wear. We came here and found her long lost dad who for years she missed and he is alive, then I, her best friend and cousin, finds her mate, Jasper take over Missy, She suddenly has a family, EVERYTHING CHANGED IN ONE DAY. She's scared and getting out of here before shit hits the fan." Angie said

"Where is home?" Emmett asked worried.

"Texas..." Alice said as a vision took her. "Maria!"

* * *

**_Dazzel: Read and Review PLEASE! Mind you this is only a teaser, i will add more to the chapter later!_**


	6. Kiss my Country Ass

Dazzel: Ok I know i said i would have the new chapters up this weekend, but life happens sometimes. On the other hand i have finished two more them for the most part, and they will be going up her shortly. i should have one up tomorrow and another on thursday. if i get a chance to write more then i may even put one up friday! Thanks for the patience and i know its pain.

_**BELLA**_: She's not kidding and they are awesome! She owns nothing, now start Reading

* * *

Kiss My Country Ass

_**If you're a down home, backwoods redneck,  
Hey come on, stand up and raise your glass.  
But if you ain't down with my outlaw crowd,  
You can kiss my country ass. Aw yeah! **_

BPOV-

I knew better than ta stick round when things got outta my control, every time I tried to run with it but then things went bad. When things went bad for me, they went really bad! Last time shit changed Angie and me ended up on the run from my crazy aunt. My darlin' mother thought she could rope us into joining the dark side (AKA her stinkin' army). Well I don' know what people like her are a thinkin', but I have morals. The mindless killin' of others is not my thing, it's flat out wrong! When we tried ta leave, mother dearest tried to stop us and strong arm us, dumb twat should never done that. I killed her and my aunts been on my case since. Finely shook her about two years ago, then things went back to normal. Now things changin' again, I ain't stickin' round to see what goes down.

On top of everything with Daddy, then Angie findin' her man, I think I found mine. I don't know what it was, but ass soon as I laid eyes on that big hunky man everything else faded away. Emmett has got to be the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. His dark curly hair frames his childlike face and his golden eyes seem to sparkle with humor. As it stands all this running hurts, it's like I'm leaving the rest of me behind. I never thought I would ever find that one person I'm meant to spend my life with, but that's the only thing I could think of as the pain in my heart grew the further I got away. I couldn' bare to drag him down though, not into the kinds of messes I find myself in.

I hit the Texan border sooner than I thought and made a beeline for my old home, trying to push all other thoughts out of my mind though I had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't to far away after all. Fancy paperwork over the years has kept me my land, this is home. No where else on this earth feels right except the under the big ol' Texas sky. I slowed my high speed run to a delicate walk as I approached my ol' cabin. The plan was to hang out here till I decide to do something else.

I unlocked my door and stepped into my safety net. I took a deep breath of the old pine and the familiar scent of home. The other scent I caught put me immediately on guard, the scent of another vampire should not be here.

"I was wondering when you would show up." said a annoyingly familiar voice rang out from the shadows down the hall that lead to my room. "Did you think I just gave up looking for you? You killed _mi hermana_, insulted me, and your little _primita_ scared my face...no, this is personal... _mi sobrinita!"_

"Well hello Aunt Maria, I hoped I would never have to see your ugly face again." I said leaning back against the door with my arms crossed over my chest. I hope he gets here quick, I may actually need back up for this...

AngPov-

I couldn't believe that she would get so spooked that she would run to Texas, and right into Maria. All Alice could tell us was that she would get there and find Maria, then after that things hazy. According to my aunt it's because no set decision has been made, well I don't give two shits about that. I'm going after her. We had gone back to the house to figure out what to do, well the only thing I knew to do was go after her.

"I'll be back soon Edward." I said as I headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked pointedly.

"Where do ya think? Ta go get ma cousin." I said without stopping. I felt his hand on my arm and my instincts took over. I grabbed his hand twisted it and threw him over my head and into the floor before placing my foot on his chest and pulling his twisted arm tight. "Never do that..."

"Wh-wh-where did that come from" he stuttered rubbing his arm as I let him up. I shrugged and mumbled a you don't wanna know as I walked out of the door.

"Wait Angela, I'm coming with you." Uncle Jasper called as her caught up to me.

"Why?" I asked harshly. "Yeah yeah, I know we went over the explanations earlier, but I still want to know why you give to shits. She's a grown ass woman, and you have know her for all of one day."

"Because she is my daughter an' I've loved her since the day they laid her in ma arms an' there is no one on this earth that's gonna keep my from my girl any longer. Specially not that egotistical midget bitch Maria." he said in an almost rage.

"Fine, just know that you're following my lead this time Uncle Jasper. Bella an' I have dealt with her more than you over the years." I said glaring. He nodded and squeezed my shoulder before we took off. I knew exactly where she was, the old cabin she grew up in...

EmPOV-

I was hot on her trail and I was close, I knew it. My Bella needed my help and I can feel it; I just found her, I can't let anything happen to her now. No one even noticed I took off after her as soon as Angie had let slip where she was headed. i"m not the best tracker, but this is different. I don't need to smell her I can feel which direction is right, it's like she is pulling me towards her. I wonder if she felt it too?

I shook my head trying to focus on the task at hand, first I have to find her and help her then I can figure the rest out. I slowed , considerably as I came upon a little cabin in the middle of the woods. It looked like it had been taken right out of a history book everything looked to be original. Before I could admire it too much, something caught my attention. There were two people trying to sneak in the back, both men from the look of it. I decided to take them out first, less is more. Just as I got close I heard a commotion in the house already.

"_Mierda_! You little _puta, _look what you have done! I as going to give you a chance to join me, now I'm just gonna kill you!" I heard a woman's voice ring out right before Bella came flying through the window. She turned in the air and landed on her feet and her eyes immediately found mine. I saw the ghost of a smile flash across her face before a horrified look replaced it and she was suddenly flying at me. No, not at me, above me! Whoever she had been fighting was a bout to try and rip my head off from behind. Now I am pissed, if your gonna fight do it right!

I turned to see if I could help her and found the two males I had spotted earlier were staring me down. Oh I love a good Fight!

BPOV-

I can't believe I was right! He's here! I thought as my eyes found Emmett's, I started to flash him a smile when the puny hand of Maria's shot out of the window I had just come through and was headed for his head. I didn't think I just launched my self at her as best as I can snatching a hand full of her raven black hair and ripping it out as I dragged her back into the house.

"I should have killed you when I killed Lettie!" I said spitting in her direction.

"Yes, _mi sobrinita, _you should have. Then I would not have to kill you and that young man outside. Who is he? _Tu amor? _It will be so said when he's _muerto_, I'll make sure he ends quickly. You on the other hand, you will _mueren lentamente. _Any Last words_ mi sobrinita?" _Maria said cocky.

"I hate to break it to you Maria, but the only one who isn't walking out of her is you. If you so much as lay one hand on him then you will wish you were never born!" I said before we both lunged for each other. She missed but I didn't, I ripped another chunk out of her head. She sup around and screamed and then was on me.

We fell to the floor in a heap as we both struggled to dominate the other. It wasn't long until I had the upper hand like I knew I would, she has almost no experience fighting her own battles. She loved to watch others do her dirty work. I straggled her waist and went for her throat when I felt two arms pull me off of her and she laughed.

"What? You think I would come here alone? You dumb country bitch! You would think that after all these years you would have grown out of it." She said getting up as I tried to break free from whoever had my arms pinned behind me. I felt him shift and took advantage to break the hold and snap his neck from his shoulders in one fell swoop. I had just gone from angry to extremely pissed off!

"I'm country alright, but dumb is one thing I sure as heck Ain't and if you don't like it you can kiss my county ass!" I said flatly as I threw myself at her. I landed with both feet on her chest. "This one's for Daddy" I said as I jerked her head away from her body and drop kicked it through the window and into the fire Emmett had built up while I was preoccupied.

"Whoa! A little warning next time, I almost got hit in the face with that" Emmett said from the window as I chucked a piece of what was left of my Aunt out the window.

"Incoming!" I mock shouted as I threw an arm out over his head laughing.

"That's more like it" he chuckled and hoisted himself into the window. "Now care to explain why you ran off like that?"

"Umm..." was all I could manage as he slowly strode my way. I resisted the urge to back up as I kept my eyes on him.

"Now that is not a valid reason" he said stopping in front of me. His eyes held that playful spark I had noticed before, but there was something underneath that.

"I don't do change well." I said fast.

"What?"

"I don't handle change very well, things go bad for me when big changes happen." I said slower.

"Well, thats good to know. But, it still doesn't explain why you left before we could even have a single conversation." he said as he reached his hand up to stroke my check. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, it felt so right. It felt like this was what my heart had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I said stepping back from him. I turned to look out the window, not wanting to see the hurt I knew was in his eyes.

"Don't be" he said wrapping his arms around me from be hind and laying his chin on my shoulder. "It's alright to be scared, and besides it's not like we don't have enough time." I couldn't help but chuckle at that one as I leaned into his chest. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of contentment, then I took another breath.

"Well, hell!" I said as I saw Angela and Daddy walk out of the tree line. _Can't you ever just let me be?- _ I thought to her.

_Nope, Never, that's why we are family- _She thought back with a sarcastic smirk on her face as they walked up the porch

"Emmett? When did you get here?" Daddy said with narrowed eyes.

"A while ago..." he said holding me tighter.

* * *

Dazzel: I hope you liked this one!


	7. Something More

Dazzel: So i told you i would have the chapter up tonight, i meant to do it earlier byut got caught up in school stuff. so whit out to much ado her is the next chapter. i own nothing but what plot bunnies lend me.

* * *

SOMETHING MORE

_**There's gotta be something more**_  
_**Gotta be more than this**_  
_**I need a little less hard time**_  
_**I need a little more bliss**_  
_**I'm gonna take my chances**_  
_**Taking a chance I might**_  
_**Find what I'm looking for**_  
_**There's gotta be something more**_

BPOV-

I could see daddy was a little bothered by the fact that Emmett beat him here and he missed all the fun, but before I could do or say anything I was jerked from Emmett and slamed into the chest of my cousin.

"Don' you ever take off on me like that again! We the terrrible two, we have ta stay together 'member!" she yelled as she let me go. "When Aunt Alice said you went ta Texas and ran in ta Maria I lost it. I can' lose you B!"

"Breath Angie, I woulda come back.." I started

"Yea an how long would that have taken ya? Last time ya tired to run off ya didn' come back for six years! No! ya swore ya'd never do that ta me again Isabella Whitlock!" she was almost hysterical, making her accent thicker than usual.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I panicked, I couldn' take the thought o' somethin' happenin'. I freaked out an did what I do best, I got my ass out o' dodge. I'm sorry A." I said as I hugged her tightly. When we separated again I was tugged into another set of arms. What is this? Pass Bella around or something?

"Don't you ever run out on me again. I just got you back I don't think I could bear the thought of losin' you now that I found you." Daddy said softly as he held me as close as he could. I wrapped my arms around his middle and snuggle into him.

"Ok Daddy." I sighed content. I know I was pissed and everything with him, but after killing the crazy bitch from hell I think I could forgive him.

"Where is she?" I heard Edward call. Oh hell NO! Did they all follow me to my special place?

"Edward, you might wanna..." Alice started but I was out of daddy's arms and flying off the porch before she could say "Duck".

"What the blue blazes is going on? Did all y'all follow me? What the fuck? This is my place and mine alone, my home always has been always will be from the time I'm as born till the day I'm ash. Get off my land!" I yelled pissed to hell again. I didn't want to share this, this was mine. Angie knew it and was the only person I shared it with, though I might share it with Emmett, and maybe daddy.

"Well excuse me! We wanted to make sure you weren't dead!" Rosalie said. I scoffed at her.

"Why the hell would y'all worry bout me? I drop kicked the bitches head threw a window a half hour ago." I said and they just looked at me shocked.

"Bella Language!" Daddy tried to scold me.

"Aw zip it. I am who I am and that's all the am!" I said quoting popeye. This made everyone laugh and even Esme cracked a smile.

"We were just concerned dear, Alice lost sight of you and wasn't sure why." Esme said. I sighed loudly in frustration, I really didn't want them here. I just met them, I don't know them that well, and this place was special to me. It was my home, I don't like others being here!

"Don't worry Bella we'll go home. Take your time sweetie, we just wanted to make sure you were OK." Carlisle said. They all left quickly and I felt a very small tinge of guilt for running them off.

"Bella that was just rude." Daddy said.

"No it wasn't, that was poliet" Angie said and I chuckled and I walked into the house in towards my room. " B?"

"Come on A" I said and she caught up with me and linked an arm in mine.

"You realize you go some splanin to do." she said like Ricky Richardo from I Love Lucy.

"Yea yea yea..." I said as I shut my door leaving tow confuse male vamps in my living room.

JPOV-

I Was left standing in what at one time was my home. The home I had built for my first wife (before she got turned and went insane) when she agreed to marry me. After Pa died and Lettie went missing, Momma moved in with me to help raise Bella. When I signed up to go into the army she stayed with my daughter in this cabin. She raised my girl as best as she could, and she turned out like I did. She's strong headed and free willed, determined and yet insecure. She's beautiful like my momma, thank god the only thing she got from Lettie was her hair and eye color. I heard Emmett say he was going hunting and I was left all alone in a house full of mixed emotions that were all my own for once.

I walked up to the fire place and looked at the pictures on the mantle and smiled. Back then taking pictures took longer than they do now. You had to sit still for a little while which is usually why no one smile, but in the picture of me, momma, and a tiny little girl in my arms sitting on the porch swing I was all smiles. Next to it was a picture on Momma in her best skirt with her rifle in hand and she was throwing a small smirk.

"You did good Momma, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for it." I said as I trace the frame with my finger.

"I think so" I heard Bella say as she and Angie came down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to stay or leave like the rest..." I stammered. I was nervous, if you just found your long lost daughter you would be too!

"I can't ask you to leave, it's your home too. Just give me a lil warning if ya decide ta bring Momma Alice out here. I don' wanna walk in on anythin' I never wanna think about." she said softly. My heart soared when she called her Momma Alice.

"Hey B? I think I'll go join Emmett for that hunt, you two need to talk." Angie said before bolting for the door before Bella could protest.

"She's right we do need ta talk, ya maybe my Pa, but I don' know you." She said carefully as she walked by me and out on to the porch. I followed her out side and took a seat on the top step as she swung a leg over the railing and perched on that.

"So, if I were to be honest I wouldn't know where to start this conversation. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would stumble upon my baby girl." I said leaning back against the opposite rail so I could look up at her.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Bella shrugged. "Always a good place to start."

* * *

Bella: 20 questions with jasper...this ought to be fun!

Dazzle: well i'm not sure if i should include you 20 questions game or jsut skip it.

Jasper: you should include it!

Bella: it's not that important though

Dazzle: Well how about i leave it up to my fans? should i include the 20 questions game? MY next chapter will be up on friday, i'm giving you alla dady to cast your vote. well in order to cast your vote you have to read and send me a review with your opinion. Thanks!


	8. God Blessed Texas

Dazzel: So i told you i would have the chapter up today. i own nothing but what plot bunnies lend me.

* * *

**GO BLESSED TEXAS**

_I've seen a lot of places_

_I've been around the world_  
_I've seen some pretty faces_  
_Been with some beautiful girls_  
_But after all I've witnessed one thing still amazes me_  
_Just like a miracle you have to see to believe_

_'Cause God blessed Texas with His own hand_  
_Brought down angels from the promised land_  
_Gave 'em a place where they could dance_  
_If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance_  
_I've been sent to spread the message_  
_God blessed Texas_

Bpov-

"You go first, wait... Does asking for an explanation count as a question?" Daddy said with a soft smile on his face and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the railing.

"Naw, cause ya would run out o' questions an then there is no point. OK, What's yur favorite color?" I said starting with something easy.

" Chocolate brown" he said like it was a no brainier. "It's the color your eyes have been since you were born." I couldn't help it the corner of my mouth turned up a little in a smirk.

"Whats your favorite color?" he asked looking at me intently.

"Mine aint as easy as yours," I said with a shrug. "I love yellow, orange, purple, an' pink, not as standalone colors though."

"Why?" Daddy asked

"'Cause those are the colors that make up a Texas sunrise, an' that's ma favorite time of the day when I'm here." I said looking out across the clear blue sky.

"What was your favorite food when you were little?" Daddy asked and I chuckled. Of course daddy would ask about back then.

"Actually that is an easy one, Nana's fried potatoes an steak." I said giggling.

"Really? That was always my favorite too, no one could cook a steak as well as your Grandma."

"What's yur favorite thin' ta do?" I asked daddy

" Play Anabella, my guitar." he said flatly. "What about you?"

"I love ta read when I get the chance, though I'm always up for causing some trouble wit ma Cus." I said grinning full out now thinking about some of the stuff me and her have gotten into over the years. "There was this one time bout 3 years ago, I had the most awful teacher in an English class. I mean he couldn' keep his eyes off me an' at one point he actually grabbed my ass while I was walking out o' the class room. The sort of it is, we ran him inta an asylum an' as far as I know tha's where he sits."

"You are evil!" Daddy laughed, but I could hear his undertone of anger. "Whats your favorite book?"

"Well that depends on my mood really, but in general I love Shakespeare, so probably Romeo and Juliet." I said. " What's yur favorite kind of music?"

"Well that depends on my mood as well, mostly though its country and I take it that's your preference too?"

"Yep, whats yur favorite song? Currently an' off all time?" I asked

"That counts for two" he laughed and so did I. "Of all time, probably A son of the Desert I am. It was written in about 1808 and was a common song we sang while in the army. But currently, I'm leaning towards Garth Brooks' The Dance. Name yours."

"It counts as two!" I said repeating his line to me. "Of all time, I'm not sure...Probably the 1940 recording of San Antonio Rose by Bob Willis. For now though, it would be She's Country by Jason Aldean."

"Those are really good songs." daddy said nodding his head. "Do you like to sing or play and instrument?"

"I love to sing an I'm pretty good wit just about any instrument. There was a time when Angie and I didn' do anythin' but relax here an' play around. We had no desire ta do anythin' substantial for a while, kinda like an extended vacation." I said. "Did you think about me while you were gone?"

"All the time darlin', all the time. I used to try and picture what you would look like grown up and with a family of your own." he said with a sigh as he caught my eye.

"I missed ya so much daddy, I used ta wish on every evenin' or shootin' star, on every birthday, on anythin' that I could, that you would come home ta us. Nana used to say if I said my prayers every night an' acted right then God would send you home. The day I came home an' found her dead I gave up on god." I said looking away towards the woods.

"You should never give up on anything, especially god. He brought me you way back then, and he brought me my little girl again." Daddy said. "Do you Like Emmett?" Ah! I knew that would be coming sooner or later.

"Yes, very much so. I never thought I would or could ever find that one person we are meant for, an' that's one reason I ran. I was scared. I found out you've been alive all along, I found out you were married wit your own family, that Edward an' Angie were quickly becoming an item in the one day they had met, an' then I could feel that Emmett was my forever. Everything went from ridin' pretty even ta bumpy as hell in 8 seconds flat." I said softly. "That upset you? That I like him?"

"A little, but I would feel that way no mater what the circumstances were. I'm a dad, none of us want anyone to take away our girl, but we all fear she won't find love. Mostly I'm upset cause I just found and your heart is already claimed by another man, and that fact that he's my brother...that is good and bad too. Good because I know him and have for a while, I know what kind of man he is and I know how good to you he will be. Bad because...well he's been my brother for so many years its a weird shift." He explained.

"So when did you go veggie?" I asked casually.

"When Alice found me in a diner in Philadelphia, she told me there was another way, a better way..." he said. "So you're willing to share this place with me?"

"O' course daddy, you built it after all." I laughed.

"Whoa! Jazz-man built this place?" Emmett's voice rang out as he walked up to the railing I was straddling. I threw my other leg over the railing and jumped down into his arms. "I missed you while I was gone." he whispered on my ear.

"I missed ya too" I said and kissed his cheek. "Yea, daddy built this, it's where I grew up, where ma grandma raised me."

"Wow, I didn't realized you were so talented Jasper." Emmett said with a hint of mischief to his voice. "So want to give me the grand tour Babe?" I wiggled away from him and ran over to daddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe ya ten" I said before bolting back to my hunky man and dragged him inside...

Jpov-

I was sitting on the front porch after Bella and Emmett took off inside when Angie walked up. She looked mentally exhausted and stressed. I got up and hugged her and she squeezed me tight.

"I love you Uncle Jasper" she said.

"I love ya too sweetie." I said. "Well I wanted to talk to you about somethings."

"Like what?" she asked me nervous.

"Nothing bad, just..i want to know how you feel about Edward?" I said softly.

"I miss him so much, I want to go back but I don't want to leave Bella. I think I'm in love, full on, true to the core, soul mate love!" she sighed dreamily.

"Well how bout you and I go back, we can tell Bella. I think she and Emmett want some time to get to know each other, and I think you and Edward need some of that too, plus I miss my wife." I chuckled trying to put it off. Truthfully I did miss Alice, but I didn't _want_ to leave, but I thought it might be good.

"See you two in a day or two!" Bella called. "Emmett put me down" She squealed out next. I wanted to storm in there and find out what was going on, every fiber of my being said to! But I knew I couldn't cause she was right earlier, she is a grown woman capable of handling herself.

"If you Hurt her Emmett McCarty I will lite you on fire WHOLE!" I said sternly.

"I'll let you," I heard in a serious tine that Emmett RARELY lets through.

"Come on Angie, lets get back to the others" I said and offered my hand. She smiled sheepishly and took it.

"Ok Uncle Jasper." She said, I really got to get a hold of Peter...

* * *

Dazzle: Read and Review! I love input from my readers


	9. all apologies

So here's the deal, I hate authors notes as much as the next reader, but I felt you should all know whats going on and why there have been no updates coming. I also know no one wants to hear the long details so here's the short version. Me and my fiance eded, thing happed in m family that drove me to move 700 miles away. I got a new job and mostly work nights plus I now live on a farm...to top it off my comp crashed and I lost all my stories...now I have to start all over. Bare with me...im so sorry but it will be a while longer before I am able to get anything up.


End file.
